


Змеи в траве

by tarakihi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Humor, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 13:58:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1229020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarakihi/pseuds/tarakihi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Саннинов всегда было трое. Сколько бы ни осталось в живых. <br/>Связки внутри команды иногда живут дольше, чем те, кого они связывают.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Змеи в траве

1\. Джирайя и Орочимару

\- А ну, что ты сейчас сказал?!  
Джирайя пожалел, что на опушке за полигоном нет никого, кроме них, и никто ему потом не поверит, вздумай он описать выражение орочимарова лица в этот момент.  
\- Тебе повторить? Доиграешься со своими гадами, Орочимару, совсем оглохнешь, - засмеялся он.  
И едва успел отпрыгнуть на толстую ветвь, когда рассерженный приятель бросился на него.  
\- Для особо одарённых! - возвестил он оттуда, помахивая растрёпанной стопкой фотографий. - Пока я занят делом, Орочимару таскает у меня фотки ненаглядной нашей Цунаде-химе!.. И если б кто-то спросил меня зачем...  
\- Зараза!  
Орочимару мгновенно взлетел на то же дерево, и Джирайя едва успел увернуться от нескольких быстрых ударов.  
Фотографии у него в руках были сделаны без ведома Цунаде, а откровенностью тянули в лучшем случае на несколько переломов и сквозную дыру в черепе.  
\- Кто бы мог подумать!..  
\- Извращенец, Джирайя, верни где взял!  
\- Это тебе вернуть, что ли?  
Джирайя резво отскочил на противоположный конец ветви, скорчил обидную рожу с высунутым языком, снова отпрыгнул. Орочимару, снова не сумев его достать, на секунду замер, бешено глядя на него, - и вдруг рванулся вперёд, по пути складывая печати, Джирайя не успел разглядеть, для чего точно. Подпрыгнув, он перевернулся в воздухе, привычным движением разворачиваясь для ответа и прижав к груди драгоценную стопку...  
И неожиданно полетел вниз, получив удар совсем с другой стороны.  
Клон.  
Когда только успел?!  
\- Отдай сейчас же!..  
Мешком свалившись в траву, Джирайя так и не выпустил фотографий. Тут же на него рухнуло извивающееся тело, явно намеренное сделать из него лапшу, - он еле успел извернуться, поставить блок и даже отбить несколько ударов.  
Блок, увернуться, ударить, с другой стороны, перехватить, блок...  
Несколько мгновений спустя оба замерли друг напротив друга, тяжёло дыша.  
\- Ты... - стиснул зубы Орочимару.  
Джирайя держал его руку так, что ни ударить, ни вывернуться не было возможности. Другую руку Джирайи держал он сам, жёстко прижимая того к земле. Глядел ему глаза в глаза, близко и предположительно грозно, - радужки совсем посветлели, зрачки сузились. Правда, одновременно он попытался скосить глаз на рассыпавшиеся по траве фотографии, и Джирайя тут же усмехнулся зрелищу.  
\- Ну и что ты теперь будешь делать?  
Орочимару нахмурился - и вздрогнул, сообразив, что колено приятеля зависло чуть ли не между его ног.  
Весомый аргумент в драке, ничего не скажешь.  
\- Ты, - холодно и очень ровно повторил он.  
Джирайя вдруг тоже сообразил. К его щекам мгновенно прилила кровь, а брови удивлённо поползли вверх.  
\- Что за фигня, - пробормотал он, потому что надо было что-то сказать.  
Орочимару продолжал смотреть на него широко раскрытыми глазами.  
Трава щекотала шею. Он попытался было дёрнуться от неё в сторону.  
Орочимару неровно вздохнул и крепче прижал его руку.  
\- Это... - снова попытался Джирайя. - Личная техника Цунаде-химе - одним именем заставить покраснеть самого Орочимару!.. А ведь...  
\- Заткнись.  
Джирайя изумлённо моргнул, и слова кончились.  
Длинные волосы приятеля свешивались на него чуть неровными прядями, и он чувствовал, как они щекочут его прямо сквозь одежду.  
Какого чёрта, подумал он, и осторожно, очень медленно и осторожно повёл коленом вверх.  
Орочимару вдруг закусил губу и опустил глаза.  
\- Отойди, - напряжённо произнёс он. - Джирайя. Сейчас же.  
\- Дурак, - его голос почему-то прозвучал ещё тише, чем ему хотелось. - Куда же я тебе здесь отой...  
\- Твою мать!..  
Внезапно рванувшись вперёд, Орочимару отпустил его руку, ударил куда-то рядом, почти попав ему по уху, - он же успел только вскрикнуть от неожиданности и, попытавшись увернуться, кинулся в сторону. В результате обоих, прокатившихся кувырком по траве, разбросало в стороны.  
Джирайя, напоровшись локтем на сучковатую ветку, тут же вскочил на ноги.  
\- Какого хрена ты творишь?!  
Бледный Орочимару в ответ медленно поднял руку.  
В ней, неторопливо извиваясь, шипела толстая болотного цвета змея. Блестела на солнце и, казалось, готова была в любую секунду броситься.  
Орочимару держал её крепко у самой головы, и по его запястью текла кровь.  
\- Ядовитая, - чуть звенящим голосом сказал он. Резким движением выбросил гадину подальше в заросли и скривился: - У самой твоей пустой головы охотилась. Глухой дурак.  
\- А... - На дурака Джирайя решил пока не отвечать, тем более, что обдумать всё сразу как-то не получалось. Покачав головой, он удивлённо посмотрел вслед змее. - Спасибо.  
\- Да нужен ты мне...  
Орочимару уже сидел на земле и стянутым с головы протектором пытался с горем пополам замотать руку.  
\- Ядовитая, говоришь? Слушай, она же тебя укусила!..  
Джирайя подскочил к нему, но он лишь вяло отмахнулся.  
\- Ничего мне от этого не будет. Это всего лишь змея, - сказал он так, словно это всё обьясняло.  
Однако Джирайя кивнул и поверил сразу.  
\- Дай перевяжу, - примирительно сказал он, протягивая руку.  
\- Сам справлюсь.  
\- Да нужен ты мне. За повязку твою просто обидно. На ней символ селения, а ты её...  
\- Да вяжи, - к Орочимару быстро возвращались привычные интонации. - Не ной только над ухом...

Потом они вместе собрали рассыпавшиеся фотографии.  
Орочимару внимательно перебрал их, рассмотрел со всех сторон, - и равнодушно протянул Джирайе.  
\- Забирай, мне уже не нужны.  
Тот с некоторым удивлением повертел в руках пачку, не обнаружив ничего нового, бережно сложил их и убрал в карман. Когда он поднял глаза, его друг уже развернулся, чтобы уйти.  
\- Эй, Орочимару!  
\- Ну что? - обернулся тот.  
\- Я хотел сказать... Не говори ничего Цунаде-химе, договорились?  
Орочимару внимательно посмотрел на него, приподняв бровь.  
\- Я имею в виду, о фотографиях! - торопливо взмахнул руками Джирайя. - Вряд ли ей понравится слушать, что ничего такого мы не хотели, то есть я, короче, ты понял.  
\- А... Ладно. Мне всё равно.  
\- Договорились? - с подозрением прищурился Джирайя.  
\- Это ваши с ней проблемы, - пожал плечами Орочимару, снова повернувшись к нему спиной. - Разбирайтесь сами. Считай, да.  
\- Я знал, что тебе можно верить! - просиял Джирайя всеми зубами сразу.  
В волосах у него щекотно застряло несколько травинок.

 

2\. Орочимару и Цунаде

\- Кто бы мог подумать, - покачала головой Цунаде, смачивая чем-то ватный тампон.  
Стоило ей коснуться им кожи, как Орочимару зашипел и воззрился на неё, как на подкравшегося со спины врага.  
\- Спасибо! Ты не могла сделать это с помощью обычного медицинского дзюцу?  
\- Могла, - невозмутимо сказала она, обрабатывая его руку. - И ещё сделаю. Но так вернее, согласись.  
Соглашаться Орочимару не стал, но и вырваться не пытался.  
Когда он, шатаясь и держась за стены, вошёл к ней, она сперва решила, что её товарищи по команде всё-таки решили друг друга добить. Через секунду, когда Орочимару гордо выпрямился и тут же вцепился в руку, - что он добрался в своих, как он это называл, исследованиях до какой-то прямым текстом запрещённой части, а за это, как известно, обычно приходится платить: просто так техник не запрещают.  
Рука была холодная, успела онеметь и распухнуть, а криво намотанная повязка прилипала к ней только благодаря свернувшейся бордовой корке. Состояние самого Орочимару доверия тоже не внушало - испарина на лбу, глаза ввалились, а судя по неувернным движениям, пол и потолок у него вот-вот поменяются местами.  
\- Кто бы мог подумать, что ты боишься змеиных укусов.  
\- Я не боюсь, - отрезал Орочимару и пошатнулся.  
Цунаде подхватила приятеля и усадила обратно на стул, придерживая за плечи.  
Он немедленно попытался вернуть на лицо невозмутимое выражние, явно не замечая, чего это стоит его телу. Поддерживая его и уверенно перемещая на кушетку, Цунаде подумала, что полуобморок в исполнении Орочимару выглядит до умиления забавно. Впрочем, кто бы ей поверил, расскажи она кому эту байку...  
\- Не двигайся, - предупредила она, концентрируя чакру в руках. - Это яд, притом сильный. Тебе, умник, повезло. Пришёл бы ко мне на полчаса позже, и прощай рука. Чего же так не расчитал?  
\- Ну, извини, - усмехнулся он, пытаясь не морщиться. - Может, в следующий раз получится. Я, знаешь ли, никогда с такими не работал. Следовало это учесть, наверное.  
\- Как тебя вообще угораздило? Повелитель змей, блин.  
\- По глупости, - с какой-то усталой досадой ответил он, прикрывая глаза.  
\- Ну-ну.

Цунаде изучала медицинские техники уже полгода и в общем считала себя достаточно талантливой куноичи, - и всё-таки, когда она направила поток чакры прямо в его тело, он выгнулся дугой и почти прокусил губу насквозь, чтобы не заорать.  
И, кажется, меньше, чем через минуту, его губ коснулась прохладная влажная ткань.  
Он открыл глаза и медленно расслабился. Цунаде сидела рядом и осторожно промакивала кровь с его лица.  
\- Всё, - сообщила она просто.  
А ещё от напряжения, наверное, у неё чуть дрожали пальцы.  
\- Жёстко, - негромко произнёс он на выдохе и улыбнулся - от привычной усмешки осталась слабая, но чёткая тень.  
Девушка тут же отняла тампон от его губ и пожала плечами.  
\- Пришлось делать это быстро. Сомневаюсь, что ты бы потребовал другого способа, если, конечно, тебе дороги твои конечности. Чувствуешь что-то?  
Он осторожно попытался пошевелить пальцами укушенной руки.  
\- Нет. А должен?  
\- Не должен ещё с пару часов, - удовлетворённо кивнула она. - Потом восстановишься. А идти ты можешь уже сейчас, - добавила она и убрала ладонь с его пальцев.  
Орочимару неторопливо свесил ноги с кушетки, восстановил равновесие, после чего кивнул.  
Цунаде отвернулась, собирая кусочки бинта и ваты и позвякивая какими-то металлическими инструментами на столе рядом.  
\- Цунаде.  
\- Да?  
Звон прекратился.  
Цунаде спиной почувствовала, как он внимательно смотрит на неё, явно зная о том, что она этого терпеть не может. Как всегда. Она обернулась к нему и посмотрела в глаза.  
\- Джирайе не говори, хорошо?  
\- Что тебя тоже может покалечить змеиный укус? - приподняла она бровь.  
\- Это ненадолго, - хмыкнул он.  
\- Тогда какая тебе разница?  
\- Просто... Я не хочу.  
Опустив глаза, она чуть подумала - и махнула рукой.  
\- Договорились. Это, в общем, ваши дела, и нечего тогда втягивать меня в свои споры.  
Орочимару вдруг неожиданно быстрым, плавным движением скользнул к ней и оказался совсем близко.  
\- Спасибо, - тихо произнёс он, приподнимая руку и словно намереваясь коснуться её пальцев.  
Она чуть заметно дёрнула уголками губ и ответила:  
\- Иди ты знаешь куда...  
Орочимару усмехнулся в ответ - и молча ушёл.

 

3\. Цунаде и Джирайя

\- А ещё я иногда думаю...  
\- Хватит.  
Пиала с глухим стуком опустилась на стол.  
Джирайя замолчал. Он сидел за столом напротив, смотрел в одну точку - чуть мимо её виска - и этот неподвижный взгляд не дрогнул даже от её негромкого выкрика.  
Темнота за окнами кабинета постоянно порывалась пробраться в помещение, и Цунаде предпочитала смотреть то на его ладони, сжимающие пиалу, то и вовсе в свою.  
Им уже очень давно не было необходимости смотреть друг другу в глаза.  
\- Ты права, Пятая, - наконец чуть улыбнулся он, тряхнув головой. - Нечего. Сколько можно копаться в прошлом, как какие-нибудь трухлявые... Старейшины.  
Хокаге улыбнулась ему в ответ - тоже почти незаметно, потому что широкие неискренние улыбки предназначались совсем для других обстоятельств.  
Ряд бутылок из-под саке на краю стола наглядно показывал - сколько.  
\- Мы пьянствуем в кабинете Хокаге Селения Скрытого Листа, - добавил он. - Представляешь?  
\- Точно, - почти удивлённо покачала головой Цунаде. И уточнила: - Ты пьянствуешь, и не просто, а спаиваешь Хокаге.  
\- В этом искуссте Годайме Хокаге не превзойти даже мне.  
\- Ты пьян.  
\- Да.  
\- Так я и думала. Уровень алкоголя в твоей крови...  
\- Да.  
\- Ты издеваешься надо мной?  
\- Да... Эээ, это было нечестно.  
\- Дааа, - невозмутимо протянула она.  
Джирайя поднялся. Посмотрел на неё внимательно, заглянул в лицо.  
Иногда становится не нужно смотреть в глаза, вслушиваться в умные слова или проводить время рядом, чтобы понимать друг друга.  
Но кто сказал, что человек обязан делать лишь то, что нужно.  
Глаза у неё оставались такие же ясные, тепло-пряные, похожие на густой прозрачный мёд. Ни страх, ни боль, которая кому послабее выжгла бы всё нутро, оставив лишь неподвижную золу, ни реки саке, - не заволакивали их никогда. Можно было смотреть, как в чистый золотистый ручей, и безуспешно пытаться увидеть его дно.  
И Джирайя смотрел.  
Во все глаза.

Перед тем, как вежливо уйти через центральное окно, он обернулся.  
И одновременно она подошла к нему, уже набрав воздуха в грудь, чтобы что-то сказать.  
\- Джирайя...  
\- Цунаде-химе.  
Оба на секунду замерли.  
Потом она вопросительно кивнула на него.  
\- Я хотел попросить...  
\- Не говорить Совету? - лукаво прищурилась она.  
\- Не говорить... никому. Тебе ещё понадобится этот кабинет и остатки репутации.  
Отвели глаза они тоже одноврменно.  
Словно между взглядами пробежал лёгкий сквозняк.  
Иногда смотреть оказывается очень нужно. Но что-то мешает, не даёт, отстраняет. Чаще всего нужно становится именно тогда, когда преграды уже не убрать, - разве что из памяти, но из пространства в один вздох между двумя ладонями, двумя взглядами - никогда.  
\- Конечно.  
\- Удачи.  
Паузу перед словом "никому" они оба предпочли не заметить.


End file.
